Na'kuhl
"You fight for control of nations...we dominate entire worlds. We extend our will across time. If your race were to endure for a million years, you couldn't begin to approach what we've accomplished." : - Vosk The Na'kuhl were a species that evolved to gain a certain degree of control over time. During the 29th century, they were a faction in the Temporal Cold War – vehemently opposed to the Temporal Accord – and were led by Vosk, a dangerous fanatic who viewed time travel as his innate right despite damage that consequently might be done to the timeline. Physiology ]] The Na'kuhl had pale complexions, bony-looking faces with bat-like features as well as bright red eyes, and many veins visible on their bald heads. They also had brown blood. Subjective history Origins The ancestors of the Na'kuhl under Vosk's leadership worshiped gods, and Vosk once referred to them as having been considerably imaginative but substantially less technologically developed. At another time, a Na'kuhl who Vosk later respectfully described as "our greatest scientist" stated, "Every moment we live, we are moving through time." At one point in their history under Vosk's leadership, the Na'kuhl attempted to eradicate the Suliban. They traveled into the past to prevent the Suliban from becoming sentient. However, an opposing faction of temporal agents stopped the Na'kuhl and ensured that the Suliban attained sentience, despite the ongoing enmity between the Temporal Agents and the Suliban. Seeking refuge The Na'kuhl were very nearly defeated and captured by Daniels' faction, but using a form of stealth time travel, they escaped to Earth in 1944 of an alternate timeline created by multiple temporal incursions from the different factions. In this reality, with the assassination of Vladimir Lenin by an unknown faction, Nazi Germany had been able to concentrate solely on the Western Front during World War II, allowing Adolf Hitler to quickly take over England and then much of the eastern coast of the United States, including New York City and Washington, DC. The Na'kuhl were allies to the Nazis and were granted ranks in the SS, complete with the "privilege" to wear SS uniforms as well as several Nazi medals. , in an effort to return to the 29th century]] The Na'kuhl further offered to provide advanced technological weaponry to the Nazis, but held back from doing so, not trusting the Human forces. In exchange, the Nazis provided the Na'kuhl with materials to build a temporal conduit with which to return to the future. The Na'kuhl were eventually successful, and used the conduit to launch an attack on Daniels' faction in the 31st century, igniting the Temporal Cold War into an all-out conflict, resulting in the very alternate timeline to which the Na'kuhl had escaped in the first place. In a last-ditch effort to restore the timeline and stop the Na'kuhl, Daniels transported Captain Jonathan Archer and the from 2154 to 1944. The crew of Enterprise was successful, managing to destroy the conduit moments before Vosk could enter. This had the effect of eliminating the changes he had made, essentially resetting the timeline, and bringing the Temporal Cold War to an end. ( ) People ;Named: * Ghrath * Kraul * Vosk ;Unnamed: * List of unnamed Na'kuhl Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** Background information The name "Na'kuhl" is from script sources and was not mentioned on screen. Although this species is first glimpsed at the end of , the final draft of the script for that third season finale does not include them. Nevertheless, the appearance of an alien in Nazi uniform at the episode's conclusion – looking decidedly out of place in the World War II setting – was thought up by Rick Berman and Brannon Braga, who wrote the episode's script. (Star Trek Magazine issue 116, p. 17) The idea originally started with the members of the series' writing staff often joking amongst themselves that, following the end of the Xindi incident, the crew of Enterprise would finally return home to Earth only to find that the planet had been invaded by giant cockroaches. Certain only that they themselves were uninterested in such a twist ending being "a Xindi cliffhanger" (in Braga's words), the writing team began to seriously consider the possibility of an unexpected conclusion to the year. "We went through a lot of different scenarios about what they would find when they got back home," offered Braga. "I can't remember who said 'Nazis,' but we just somehow ended up with Nazis. Then that didn't even feel like enough, so we decided to make it alien Nazis. We decided to do something that would just be completely unexpected, yet give us something fun for the next year, to kick off the season with something really interesting. So we took a stab at it." (Star Trek Magazine issue 117, pp. 61-62) Brannon Braga was aware that there had similarly been alien Nazis in both the [[Star Trek: The Original Series|original Star Trek series]] (Ekosians in ) and Star Trek: Voyager (Hirogen in the two-parter and ), also having been personally involved in the latter instance. (Star Trek Magazine issue 116, p. 62) According to Rick Berman, however, no-one on Star Trek: Enterprise s writing staff worried, upon introducing the Na'Kuhl, that they were too similar to Star Trek s previous Nazi aliens. (Star Trek Magazine issue 116, p. 17) Rick Berman was pleased with the audience reaction to the brief appearance of this species in "Zero Hour". "Well, I think we got a little bit of a shock and surprise, which is what we hoped for," he said. (Star Trek Magazine issue 117, p. 17) During the lead-up to the debut airing of the fourth season two-parter and , the alien Nazis were repeatedly rumored, on the Internet, to be Remans – who had previously been seen in – though these incorrect reports were quickly refuted by Rick Berman. (Star Trek Magazine Enterprise Supplement, Star Trek Magazine issue 117, p. 7) At the time, he stated, "I have read a lot of interpretations of what it might be but, in fact, we have not seen it before. I have seen people comment that it looked like a Reman, but this is a totally new alien." (Star Trek: Communicator issue 151, p. 13) In a deleted scene from the episode "Storm Front", a gangster named Sal privately hypothesizes to Archer that the alien seen by him at the end of "Zero Hour" may have actually been the result of one of numerous experiments that the Nazis were reported to be conducting on Humans, a possibility that Archer says he hadn't considered. (ENT Season 4 DVD) Actress Golden Brooks, who appeared with the Na'kuhl in the "Storm Front" two-parter, was awed by the look of the species. "To see the prosthetic make-up on the alien Nazis; it was just out of this world, no pun intended," she enthused. "It's really, really amazing." (Star Trek Magazine issue 119, p. 98) On the other hand, Doug Drexler commented that the two-parter "took some fan heat for 'space Nazis.'" http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/02/06/time-tunnels Apocrypha The Department of Temporal Investigations novel Watching the Clock has a faction of Na'kuhl from the 29th century stealing a Deltan time perceptor in 2372. It is unknown if it was the same faction that eventually fled to 1944. External link * de:Na'kuhl fr:Na'kuhl nl:Na'kuhl Category:Species